Ballad of Forbidden Love
by EilanCornflower
Summary: "You can make a wish Rin." Len says brightly. Rin takes the clover back and thinks for a long time. "I want me and Onii-chan to be together forever." She says. Rin's wish doesn't come true.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Bringing in the Rain**

_This road stretches forever to our dreams__  
As our lives once and again come together_

_Bringing in the Rain

Len Kagamine

OoOoOoOo

Outside, in the rain, the little girl waits. She's cold and soaked through and trembling in the rain. But she waits…and waits. Finally he comes, and he is soaking wet too. She stretches out her small pudgy hands to him, and he takes them, warming them with his breath. He smiles.

"Rin-chan should have waited inside." The little girl shakes her head and begins to cry.

"Onii-chan forgot about me…he forgot…" her words die away into coughs and her big brother scoops her into his arms.

"I didn't forget Rin-chan" he says smiling, pressing his cheek against hers.

"Don't cry Rin-chan, you're almost a first grader."

Rin doesn't stop pouting, but she feels a little better. She _is _almost a first grader, and once she's in first grade she can go to the same school as her Onii-chan, they can walk to school together everyday, Rin smiles. Her big brother takes her hand in his and begins to lead her home.

OoOoOoOo

"I'm sorry I ever married you!" the words explode out of the kitchen. Rin and her big brother stand hand in hand by the front door. They exchange glances, but neither one of them is surprised. Mother and Father are always fighting.

"This is YOUR fault Lily!" yells father,

"You always start fights around the children. Len is failing math now, and I have no doubt that it's because of you."

"Len." Rin whispers, and her brother gives her a playful smack on the head.

"That's Onii-chan to you." He says, towing her back out of the house.

"Do you want to go look for a four leaf clover?" Len asks. Rin looks up at him with bright eyes and nods, the big white bow in her hair bouncing like rabbit ears.

Len takes her down to the riverbank, where the clover grows in thick clusters. He watches quietly as she digs around frantically for a four leaf clover. Rin is too little to know what her parents fighting could mean; Rin is too little to understand things like divorce and separation. He balls his six-year-old hands into fists; he doesn't want his sister taken away from him.

Suddenly the little girl cries out and runs to her brother, clutching a four leaf clover in her hand. Len smiles and holds it up where the sun is peeking through the clouds.

"You can make a wish Rin." He says brightly. Rin takes the clover back and thinks for a long time.

"I want me and Onii-chan to be together forever." She says.

Rin's wish doesn't come true.

OoOoOoOo

Rin watches, teary eyed as her father and brother drive away in a moving truck. Her mother is happier than usual, and isn't paying attention to Rin at all. She doesn't understand how Rin can be sad, when she herself is so happy. She doesn't even notice when Rin leaves the house by herself to go and find another clover.

She picks her way along the soggy river bank, looking for her clover. She searches and searches and searches, but she comes up with nothing. With tears in her eyes, she begins to head back home. Her feet ache, her nose is numb with cold, but she doesn't notice. She swipes her arm over her eyes to wipe up the tears that are beginning to fall again. She shoves her cold hands into her pockets.

Suddenly, the sidewalk beneath her turns uneven, and she falls flat, bloodying her hands and knees. She lies there frozen for a second; waiting for her Onii-chan to hug her and tell her it's alright. But her Onii-chan is gone with her daddy. She wipes the tears from her eyes, smearing blood on her cheeks, and looks back to see what she tripped on. There is a large crack in the sidewalk, and crowing out of the crack is a single four-leaf clover.

**A/N: I made Len one year older than Rin in this story, just because it works better with what I have planned for future chapters. I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Adolescence

**Chapter One **

**Adolescence **

_Don't turn off the light if I'm sleeping alone at night.____  
As I scream "no," I will pound my pillow with my right hand.____  
Saying things like "I'm scared of ghosts," you're such a baby, my princess.____  
Your watery eyes, however, are hinting to me something different._

_Adolescence

Len and Rin Kagamine

OoOoOoOo

"57 seconds." Said Miku, holding up the little yellow timer for me to see, I grinned and took it from her.

"You're slow today Rin." Said Luka on her other side. I shrugged my shoulders; maybe I was a little slow. My average time was about 25 seconds around the track. Running was fun, but it wasn't my passion. Just because I was good at it didn't mean I wanted to do it for the rest of my life.

I wanted to sing. I remember singing all the time when I was little…with my brother. I shook away the thought; thinking about him only brought me pain. I looked up at my two best friends who were staring at me irritably. I shrugged and grinned.

"I'm a little distracted is all; tomorrow is a bad day for me." I wiped my hands on my track pants.

"Why?" asked Luka. Miku put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head. She was right, it was better to not ask. Miku handed me a bottle of water and I sat down, pulling my knees up to my chest. Miku sat down next to me and placed her hand on my back.

"You always get like this, this time of the year." She said. Luka huffed and sat down on my other side.

"I hate being the only one who doesn't know what's going on!" she said. I gave her a half-smile.

"Alright, alright, it's just about my brother…" I said. Luka quirked an eyebrow,

"I didn't know you _had _a brother." She said, I shrugged.

"My mom and dad got divorced when I was small, my brother moved away with my dad, and I haven't seen him since." I said, taking another sip of water. Luka didn't say anything. Miku continued to pat my back. Miku and I had been friends since first grade, we had met Luka just this year, but we had all made fast friends, we were the three amigos, and we were always together.

"In other news…" said Luka slowly, awkwardly trying to change the subject.

"I hear we're getting a new transfer in homeroom." I looked up at her.

"Oh really? Boy or girl?" I asked, Luka shrugged.

"All I know is that we have a new transfer." Miku nodded.

"I heard about that too. But there isn't anything else…mysterious…maybe it's one of those dastardly sexy foreign exchange students…" I chuckled.

"You live on a healthy diet of trashy romance novels don't you?" I asked her. Miku feigned an insulted expression.

"I eat leeks too."

We were interrupted when a sophomore ran up to us…it was the girl with the raspberry corkscrew curls…I think her name is Teto. She paused panting heavily.

"There's a super cute boy at the gate! He's looking for you Kagamine-chan." She said, her face was flushed. I looked at Miku and Luka, they shrugged. Reluctantly I followed Teto.

Before too long I could see a cluster of girls huddled around the gates, chattering and squealing about god knows what. _Who was looking for me? _Suddenly, the crowd shifted, and I caught a flash of blond hair, the same color as mine. When I saw the face I knew exactly who it was. It had been 10 years, but I knew, It was my brother.


	3. Kokoro

**Chapter Two**

**Kokoro **

_Thank you, for bringing me into this world _

_Thank you, for the days we spent together_

_Thank you, for everything you've given me_

_Thank you, I will sing for eternity _

_Kokoro Kiseki 

Len and Rin Kagamine

OoOoOoOo

I freeze as a strange nervousness takes a hold of me, squeezing at my rapidly pulsing heart. Will he even recognize me; he is smiling and laughing as the girls from my school barrage him with questions. He has grown so tall, and even _I _can admit that he looks handsome, even though he's my big brother.

I elicit a lot of mean looks from my classmates as I squeeze through the crowd to get to my brother. Finally I give up, because every time I try to get in I get squished back out. So I resort to standing back and yelling

"Onii-chan!"

Our eyes met and within seconds I was in his arms. He held me close against him, just like he used to when we were children, and my words got stuck in my throat.

"Rin!" he said against my hair, he held me at arms length and surveyed my face.

"You've gotten so beautiful little sister."

I swallowed heavily, my mouth felt like it was full of mush and I felt like I was going to cry. I dug my fingers into his shirt and buried my face into his chest and we stood like that for god knows how long. Finally I pushed him back a little and smiled.

"C-Come and meet my friends Oniichan." I told him, taking his hand and leading him to where Miku and Luca were watching by the fence. I beamed at them as they looked between us.

"Miku, Luka-sempai, this is my big brother Len."

Miku whispered while Luka just stared, Len's grip on my hand tightened a little as my two best friends summed him up with there eyes. He grinned at them, his eyes summing them up as well, it seemed like he liked what he saw.

"It's really nice to meet you Kagamine-kun." Said Miku with a suggestive smile. Luka nodded and stepped forward.

"Yes, _really _nice."

I snorted, were they seriously hitting on my brother right in front of me? He looked like he was happy with the attention, but he never removed his hand from mine.

"Miku and Luka right? Do you mind if I call you by your first names?" he asked. Miku and Luka both giggled, I had never seen them act like this before.

"Only if we can call you Len." Said Miku. I felt like I was gonna puke, the lust in her eyes was tangible.

"But of course." He said.

It was too much. I ripped my hand out of his and stalked back towards the school. Onii-chan, Miku, and Luka would be mad at me, maybe, but I didn't care, not at the moment. I ignored them as they called me back, especially Len who had a panicked edge to his voice as he did so.

I found myself in the school library. I sat in one of the plush chairs and leaned my head back against the back of it, shutting my eyes. It was Len's first day back into my life and he was too busy hitting on my friends to have anything to do with me. I clenched my hands on the chair arms. Of course, Miku and Luka hadn't necessarily been innocent in the matter.

I mean…how gross is it to watch your best friends hit on your brother? And vice versa…

"Miss?" I opened my eyes; staring back at me was a strange boy with white hair and mismatched eyes, one blue one green. I sat up quickly and almost knocked heads with him.

"I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered. The boy straightened up and nodded, twitching shyly.

"I-It's just…the library isn't a good place for sleeping…" he said. I nodded, even though I disagreed. He stepped back a little, but he kept his strange, beautiful eyes on me. I stood up and blushed, realizing that I was still in my track uniform.

"I'm super sorry." I whispered.

"It's nothing…" he paused and looked away, his pale cheeks flushing with color.

"I'm sorry if I'm being nosey…but…you seem distressed…if there's something wrong you can…you can talk to me…I'm a pretty good listener." He said.

"Oh…it's nothing, just…my brother…" I said softly, sitting back down on the overstuffed chair. The boy sat down on the chair across from me, and folded his hands on my lap, watching me intently.

"What about your brother?" he asked.

"He just came back from…I mean, he just came into my life again after 10 years, and the first thing he does is start hitting on my friends." I said. The boy quirked an eyebrow at me, and waited for me to continue.

"But that's not all, my friends are hitting on him back…he's probably still out there with him…having a great time." I felt my eyes begin to water. I had always expected my reunion with my brother to be emotional and memorable. And it had been, just not in the ways I had expected.

Suddenly I felt the boy's cold hands on my cheeks, wiping away my tears. He stared earnestly into my eyes as he did so.

"If I were him…" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off of you."

"What's your name?" I asked, breathless from the proximity of this strange boy. He smiled.

"My name is Utatane Piko, miss Kagamine, I've been in your homeroom class all year." He said. I blushed even deeper. How had I not noticed him?

"Rin?" both me and Utatane-kun jumped and turned to the door. Len was standing there, breathing heavily, looking very upset. He looked between me and Piko, anger quickly blooming on his face.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked, glaring at Piko darkly, Piko shrunk back.

He didn't wait for Piko to answer. Instead he crossed the room with long confident strides and grabbed my arm, towing me out of the class room.


End file.
